


Massage and More

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: French Kissing, Frottage, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Massage, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley helps Lefou get some of the knots out of his back.Obviously this leads to more.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 4





	Massage and More

Lefou moaned, burying his face in his folded arms. He lay on a cushioned table on his stomach, arms folded under his chin to support his head. A towel allowed him some form of modesty but other than that he wore nothing else. “Ssssssssso good…” he mumbled.

“I’m glad you like this so much,” Stanley hummed. They were straddling Lefou’s legs, bent over as they massaged his back and neck. They were in the same state of undress as Lefou, a longer towel tied from around their chest downwards to cover the rest of their body. Occasionally they stopped to adjust their balance but for the most part they could simply focus on the task at hand. 

“I never want you to ssssssstop,” Lefou agreed. He gasped when Stanley’s knuckles went over one of his problem areas in the small of his back, crying out as he heard a satisfying pop. “Merde!”

“Language,” Stanley laughed. They reached up to start pressing their knuckles into the sides of Lefou’s neck, moving them in lazy circles in opposite directions.

“Mmmmmerde!”

They had to stop then, unable to control their laughter. “Lefou! You sound like I’m killing you!” they said.

“If I die like this, it'll be a happy death,” Lefou said.

Stanley shook their head. “You’re impossible,” they said.

“That’s why you married me.”

“Oh is that why?” Stanley smiled wickedly, trailing their hands down Lefou’s back. They cupped his ass, kneading it lazily as they watched his reaction. They hummed, shifting a little as they felt their own body start to warm up and become aroused.

Lefou cooed, arching his back at the sensation. “Is that where this is going to go?” he purred.

“Maybe,” Stanley whispered, voice thick with lust. They stopped for a moment, waiting for Lefou to show if he wished to continue or not. He arched his back just so, looking over his shoulder before nodding his head, biting his lower lip. 

Stanley smiled, removing their towels. They adjusted their position just so, shifting so that they were now kneeling between Lefou’s legs instead of on top of him. They reached out and kneaded his ass again, heart pounding in their chest as they pressed the cheeks together before rubbing their erection between them.

Lefou had learned early on in their relationship how Stanley liked to do things sexually. They were fine with being penetrated and used and seemed to enjoy it more than anything else, especially giving oral. They also liked receiving oral or having their penis masturbated to orgasm. The idea of Stanley being the one penetrating however...

They moaned softly, grinding their cock between Lefou’s cheeks. They could feel their cock teasing his hole and they shivered as Lefou writhed under them. Their cock had started to leak pre and they used this to make their cock slick before continuing, parting Lefou’s cheeks briefly before pressing them around their erection.

Stanley didn’t like the idea of using their penis for penetration. They had confessed that they weren’t exactly sure why this was. They just didn’t see their penis as something to be used for that. 

“Stanley...Stanley, wait,” Lefou panted. He pushed himself up with his elbows, waiting until Stanley let go before carefully rolling onto his back, smiling up at them. “Better,” he whispered.

“You spoil me,” Stanley whispered. They shifted, bracing themselves with one hand as the other held both of their erections together. Stanley bent over Lefou now, looking down at them with their intense dark eyes. They stroked their cocks together, panting softly as they rolled their hips forward. “Merde…”

“Language,” Lefou breathlessly teased. He reached up, grabbing the back of Stanley’s head. He pulled them down, closing the distance as he kissed them deeply, moaning against their mouth. They continued to kiss as they ground against each other, tongues tasting each other between gasps for air. 

He bit Stanley’s bottom lip as he reached orgasm, mindful not to break the skin. He ran his tongue over the reddened lip, shivering as he felt Stanley follow them soon afterwards, resting their foreheads together, bracing themselves by resting their forearms on either side of Lefou’s head.

“That...was a good massage,” Lefou whispered. Stanley gave him a tired smile and they kissed again.


End file.
